28 January 1999
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1999-01-28 ;Comments *Two full recordings of the show now available. *Start of show: "I tell you what, it's really spooky listening to the trade update at our end because here at Peel Acres, because all you get is the musical aspects of it." * JP seems relaxed: the Pig appears in the studio with him for what he says is the first time, as she tries to get him to help with the crossword. JP also makes what he thinks is his first mistake at Peel Acres. * The Boys track was re-released in 1999 by Vinyl Japan both as a 45 single and on albums in vinyl and CD format (BBC/Peel Sessions and In Concert). Full discography of the band here. * The Users song was something of a JP favourite, featuring first in his self-chosen 1977 Festive Fifty (#37) and later in John Peel's Record Box (two copies). * This show contains a quintessential Peel moment. John recounts how a bunch of lads outside the studio handed him a CD earlier that week. He says this one is really good and is from a band called Sensless Prayer. JP proceeds to play it, says he hopes they’re listening and gives out their phone number so fans can contact them and encourage them. As a result, Sensless Prayer end up doing a session, which is broadcast on 04 August 1999. * JP tells a strange tale of how Johnny Vaughan came to quote Misty In Roots (“you are like a cabbage in this society”) on The Big Breakfast show. * It’s Robert Wyatt’s 54th birthday and Peel plays a favorite track and invites himself to visit Robert soon. * On the news front, NATO plans air strikes over Kosovo, and the press attempt to get their first official pictures of Charles & Camilla. Session *Metrotone, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1998-06-21. First broadcast 05 August 1998. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bob Log III: Old Lady Jones (LP – School Bus) (Fat Possum) *Justin Berkovi: Dodge ‘n’ Burn (12” – 01273 Violence) (Force Inc. Magic Works) *Metrotone: Orange Resin Tiles (Session) *Boys: Sick On You (re-released single or album) (Vinyl Japan) *Users: Sick Of You (single) (Raw) *Sleater-Kinney: A Quarter To Three (single) (Matador) *Gary U.S. Bonds: A Quarter To Three (LP – Dance Til Quarter To Three) (Top Rank) *Rise: One Way In No Way Out (LP – Pangea Vol. 2) (Pagoda) *Sebadoh: Tree (LP – The Sebadoh) (Domino) *Metrotone: When It All Comes Down (Session) *Misty In Roots: Intro/Mankind (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision Festival 1979) (Kaz) *Cha Cha Cohen: Nothing To Do (LP – Cha Cha Cohen) (Chemikal Underground) * Dave Allen & The Arrows with Dick Dale: Surf Trek (LP – Attack Of The New Killer Surf Guitars) (Shanachie) *Tommyknocker: Speedbird (12”) (Beeswax) *''This track is split across sides a and b of recording a)'' *Senseless Prayer: Step Number One (EP – Stars and Crayons) (Self Released) This track would later be released on a Fierce Panda compilation Dope Is Important. *Elfish Echo: Bitten (LP – Strong Medicine) (Source) *Queers: Tamara Is A Punk (LP – Punk Rock Confidential) (Hopeless) *Metrotone: My Own Writing (Session) *Lightnin’ Hopkins: Lonesome Dog Blues (LP – Jake Head Boogie) (Ace) *Gore Beyond Necropsy: Mindplague (LP – Noise-A-Go Go!!) (Relapse) *ROM=Pari: Hear They Scum! (LP – View) (Sub Rosa) *Pop-Off Tuesday: Toilettes Imagination (LP – Pop-Off Tuesday) (Pickled Egg) *Gaze: Detail Queen (LP – Shake The Pounce) (K) *Fonn: Sandman (LP – Fonn) (Fatcat) *Metrotone: Stand By Me (Session) *Inch Feat. Mark E. Smith: Inch (12" -Val Hooligan Mix) (single) (Regal) *Robert Wyatt: Free Will And Testament (LP - Shleep) (Domino) File ;Name *a) Peel19990128 Metrotone a & b *b) jp280199 ;Length *a) 00:59:48, 00:51:50 *b) 01:48:40 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Andrew and Gary. About 10 minutes of Andy Kershaw on end of recording. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Unknown